Music Challenge 2015
See also: Music in other challenges 'Note: this challenge has ended. ' Guidelines Welcome to the Music Challenge! The goal is to discover more new music in foreign languages, even the ones you're not learning (for example, if you feel wanderlust or want to explore a different culture). The challenge is weekly. There will be no points system or winners. This page is just for keeping track of the progress. Registering via this thread is highly encouraged but not required. If you're not a HTLAL member, please get in touch with @serpent849 on Twitter There are three ways of completing a week's challenge: #one album per week #one song per day (7 songs) #two songs per weekday (10 songs) An album has to be listened to in its entirety, although bonus tracks or remixes can be skipped. Due to the two other kinds of challenges, the minimal length is 7 songs or 40 minutes (for bands like Moonsorrow). Compilations count, self-released online albums also do. Fanmixes don't count. If you skip the bonus tracks etc, the minimal length requirements should still apply. Double albums (min. 15 songs) can be spread over two weeks and don't have to be done consecutively. Speaking of that, you don't have to listen to the songs in the "official" order, and you can devote more attention to some songs than to others, as long as you give each of them at least one listen. If anything mentioned above is a problem for you, or if you want more variety, go for the song-based challenge. You can mix and match them as you like, but especially for the 7-song challenge, you're highly encouraged to listen to the song more than once. If you're disappointed with your song of the day, why not just find a new one? This way you don't even have to keep listening to the end. Getting to know a song is a very subjective notion. Since there are no points, you can choose any reasonable definition for unfamiliar songs (and familiar ones). I personally think that if you've only heard a song live, or only a couple of times without really paying attention, it can still count. If you can sing along perfectly, it obviously doesn't count as a new song, even if you have no clue what you're singing. However, you can also declare a revision week and come back to familiar songs in order to learn them more properly. Again, the definition of "proper" is up to you - you don't have to translate the song or learn it by heart if you don't want to! Whatever works for you! Songs for the revision week don't need to be the ones you've already used for the challenge, just any songs you happen to know but want to know better (whatever that means). You can do as many revision weeks as you want. Weekly stats When you complete a weekly challenge, add your username to the appropriate cell or ask for it to be added in the challenge thread. Feel free to list yourself in more than one column, but only if you covered different material. If you're doing a revision week, please add (old) ''or ''(new+old) in brackets. Since the week can start on Sunday or Monday, only weekdays are listed in the dates. More dates will be filled in as the year goes on. Category:Challenges